1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a control device, more particularly to a device for controlling the dissolution of a solid cleanser.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A toilet includes a toilet tank and a toilet bowl. The toilet tank is generally provided with a cleanser therein to facilitate the cleaning of the toilet bowl. When placing a solid cleanser in the toilet tank, the solid cleanser continues to dissolve until the water in the toilet tank becomes saturated. It is wasteful that excessive amount of the solid cleanser is dissolved in the toilet tank.